Return of the Dragon
by white-lily15
Summary: Renji Abarai had an opinion when it came to reincarnation. It sucked.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is my first Bleach fanfiction. It's been a while since I've watched the anime, but I've refreshed my memory by the lovely youtube and reading up on the characters. So if any of the details are a bit off then, I guess you can consider this a semi- AU.**

**Please ignore any typos, grammatical errors, if a character has an OC moment...like I said I'm a bit rusty on this subject. I just wanted to have some practice, and hopefully someone may like this story.**

**Take it easy on me guys, and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Key:** _this- is a memory/flashback_

this- is normal time/ narration

**Takes place during the time span that the Shinigami go to Ichigo's school, and of course the past.**

* * *

**Return of the Dragon**

* * *

**_Souls are recycled._**

**_When a human dies, their soul goes on to the Soul Society._**

**_When a soul in the Soul Society passes, they are reborn as a human._**

**_A never ending cycle of reused souls, that none hold any memories of their past life._**

**_That doesn't mean other's memories of the deceased are any less prominent._**

* * *

Renji Abarai has met plenty of memorable people in his time in the Soul Society, and the same principle applied to the Seireitei. To name a few would consist of Rukia Kuchiki, a close friend since their childhood and the short statured woman still held a special place in his heart. Ikkaku Madarame was yet another friend, which he had gained during his placement in the Eleventh Division. Those were just two off the top of his head. Also, there were his current and former captains, and also a certain carrot top that always seemed to end up in the middle of some mess.

One person though, would send a chill down the tattooed Shinigami's spine at most memories about them. The Dragon Lady had been a swift nickname he had picked up on during his years at the academy. Of course the woman had a name. Then again, not most people had used it-other than to her face, naturally.

Kiyo Uchida had been her name. Everyone rather thought her name had been some sick, misleading joke. It meant happiness. Her name meant happiness and yet anyone that had met that woman clearly knew she was far from a ray of sunshine. If it said anything, she had been Kenpachi's lieutenant, before Yachiru came into the picture.

The first time Renji had encountered the Dragon herself had occurred during a day in the courtyard. He and most of the academy students had been minding their own business when a streak of lavender literally fell from the sky, and created a crater in the once pristine courtyard.

_Shino Academy….._

_Kenpachi landed a few feet away from the sweat dropping students. The spiky haired man grunted naturally, striding over to the crater swiftly with his long legs, and kicked some loose soil into the indention._

"_Pathetic woman"_

_Another flash of lavender and the resounding clinging sound of swords colliding filled the air. A maniacal grin crossed the taichou's features, twisting with the excitement of battle. The opponent in question had a rather nasty scowl on her seemingly young face, lips marred with the expression._

"_Taichou!"_

"_Woman, stop your blubbering and give me a good fight!"_

_Renji witnessed that in a flash the Eleventh Division captain had the young woman soaring through the air. She collided with the ground with a grunt, her body tearing a trail in its movement. The purplette stopped short of the gawking students._

_As if it were an everyday occurrence, the woman gathered her bearings, hauling herself to her feet with audible pops of her bones. She rolled her shoulders and popped her neck as she sighed hopelessly at her captain._

_Renji didn't know he had been staring at the seemingly odd event taking place, until a sharp, chocolate gaze locked on his features._

_Her pink upper lip curled to reveal her teeth, "Something interest ya, pineapple-san?"_

_A growl left the academy student, taking an unconscious step forward. He was halted by a petite hand grasping his arm, with holding him going any further. He didn't need to look down to see it was Rukia, probably trying to keep him from doing something stupid. _

"_Woman! I'm not finished with you!" The voice boomed into the tense atmosphere, shattering the glaring match between the two Shinigami._

_And like that she rolled her orbs, fixing them exasperatedly on him. "Get inside, runt. This doesn't concern you." She rolled her shoulders casually and adjusted her bloody grip on her zanpakuto before she vanished with nothing more than a blur of light purple._

"_Kiyo! Get back here!" Kenpachi roared, shunpoing after the retreated girl._

_The sound of bells ringing was the only thing that lingered in the air._

* * *

That had been his first encounter with the woman dubbed as The Dragon Lady. It wasn't hard to see the reasoning behind her title. The pure fire that had burned in her brown eyes certainly didn't help either. Rukia had patiently explained to him who she was, and then ceremoniously kicked him in the face for his apparent stupidity.

How was he supposed to know that she was a lieutenant?

It had been later on he learned her unofficial name from some awestruck students. He had gathered it wasn't normal for the Eleventh's Lt. to just give off a simple glare.

It was two months later that he'd face the Dragon again.

_Gotei 13…._

_The academy students were currently strolling through Gotei 13. They were introduced to a representative of each squad, making them familiar with their potential future captains. When they made it to the Eleventh Division Renji froze, cursing his luck. Standing outside the captain's office stood none other then, you guessed it, Kiyo Uchida. _

_After a swift once over, and he swiftly deduced one conclusion._

_He didn't like her._

_The lieutenant seemed overly relaxed. Her legs were covered in a tight black material that clung against her skin, and only flared a bit at the calves. Her torso was nearly bare, save for the short, white shitagi that stopped an inch underneath her chest. The zanpakto had a bright yellow sash, wrapping around her hips to bind it to her side. Long purple locks were half pulled back from her face with a small clip, and pink lips were formed into a scowl. _

_Surprisingly, it wasn't her general appearance that captured his attention. It was the scar that went from her left cheek bone to her jaw and the one that went diagonal across her stomach. They were barely there, faded with age, but still prominent white lines against the slightly tanned flesh. Then, there was that black tribal tattoo of a dragon on her bicep underneath her badge._

"_Hello, kiddies," She began, voice bland of emotion. Though, her eyes didn't match her voice. Her brown orbs flashed behind her nervously every moment of so. "Welcome to the Eleventh Division." She shifted her weight and sneered venomously at the younger Shinigami, "I'm Kiyo Uchida, lieutenant, but ya runts already have another name for me."A bitter smile pulled at her lips, "Any questions?"_

"_Are you always a hag?"_

_The question had left him before anyone could shut him up. Instantly Kiyo's eyes narrowed into dark, anger filled slits. Her lips curled and her hand automatically went to her side where her sword was sheathed. "Why you little brat, I oughta-"_

_SLAM!_

_Kiyo whirled, slumping and groaning at the sight of her maniacal captain with the doors wide open to his office. She had managed to use a paralyzing Kido spell on him._

_Renji arched an eyebrow at the girl's sudden mood shift and glanced at the fight-happy taichou._

"_Who wants to fight me first?"_

_The captain's sword was out and swinging, only for another to block it with a sigh and clang. The students scrambled away from the Eleventh Division, Kiyo groaning in annoyance at her captain's 'appealing' personality, applying an adequate amount of pressure with her own sword._

"_There goes getting any new recrui..," The purplette paused to spot Renji still in place, and arched her eyebrow curiously at him._

_He didn't realize it, but he had managed to earn a sliver of the Dragon Lady's respect that day. That didn't keep her from scowling and rolling her eyes at him. "Kid, do ya got a death wish? Scram."_

* * *

She had always called him kid, pineapple-san, runt, or any other terms that came to her mind.

Unfortunately, he heard them a lot.

_Shino Academy…_

_Renji scowled at the training room's soot covered walls. His Kido needed work, and he had been trying to practice some of the basics. It was harder then it looked. The red haired student was about to call it a night when a clear voice sounded._

"_Bakudo 1: Sai!"_

_His arms screamed in pain as they were forcefully twisted behind his body, grunting with annoyance as he fell to the floor with a thud. Renji's eyes stared angrily at the nearest wall until a set of bare feet were before him. His gaze traveled upward and he scowled/grimaced. Of course, it would be his luck._

"_What exactly do ya think you're doin', runt?"_

"_What am I doin'? What are you doin'?"_

_Kiyo rolled her chocolate orbs, placing her hands on her hips, "Getting a bit dramatic now aren't we? It's a simple Bakudo spell, pineapple-san. No need to get all rialed up."_

"_W-WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?"_

_The female Shinigami sighed, running a hand over her features tiredly. "Taichou loves trying to surprise attack me at night, I just decided to skip out." Then her brown gaze curiously fell on the still restrained male that was glaring holes up at her as she crouched down to look at him better. What surprised Renji was the lack of malice behind her eyes as she tilted her head, "Then I sensed flaring reiatsu and decided to investigate." Her calm stare took in the room's interior and noted, "Practicing Kido I presume."_

"_Buzz off."_

_Her chocolate eyes landed on the still scowling red head. A smirk tilted her lips, seeming amused, "Touchy" Kiyo's eyes hardened into ice once more, sending a chill through him at the sudden change. "I should blast you into oblivion for that." She sighed, "Lucky for you, kid. I'm not big on formalities."_

_Then, unfortunately, he did realize he had just insulted a superior and that would definitely not go over well with most. Though, he concealed this well by grunting through his teeth and looking to side. "Sorry"_

"_Don't bother," She snorted rather un-lady like, rising from her crouched position. "Get to your feet and let's make you be able to perform a decent Kido spell."_

"_I'm still binded!"_

"_Not my problem."_

"_Nani?"_

"_Consider this payback for that hag comment."_

* * *

_Shino Academy….One year later….._

"_Hado 4: Byakurai!"_

_The purple haired Shinigami twisted out of the way of the blast, landing in a crouch and whistled lowly at the black scorch mark now decorating the spot she had been standing in. "That would have hurt."_

_Renji rolled his eyes at the female, "You don't say."_

_That earned him a whack to the back of his head, and her foot being hooked around his ankle. The result was him on his back with her zanpakto at his throat. "Watch it, runt. Don't give me attitude after you nearly fried my hide." Her lips tilted into a smirk, withdrawing her blade. "Take that as sort of a compliment, because you won't get an actual one from me."_

_He blinked momentarily, registering her words. So she thought he had improved. Renji sweat dropped, of course she would never vocalize her thoughts. "Thanks, I guess, Uchida-san."_

_That caused her eyebrow to arch, finally allowing the male to get to his feet. "Since when do you use honorifics?"_

"_Since now."_

_Kiyo rolled her shoulders casually, "Whatever floats your boat, kid."_

* * *

It had taken him another month to realize that she walked with a small limp. Her left leg took a half second longer to lift off the ground then the right. Kiyo never told him why when he asked. Her reply had to been to mind his own cruddy business.

_Shino Academy….._

_Renji's eyes were still settled on the limb with a sneer. Kiyo rolled her chocolate eyes with a sigh and noted, rather exasperatedly, "You seem to forget that I'm older then you, pineapple-san. I've hung around for a bit over two centuries, after a while, you accumulate injuries."_

* * *

He never asked about her leg again after that.

Over the remaining years in the academy he saw a lot of Kiyo Uchida. Whether it be brawling in broad daylight with her captain, or kicking his butt around the dojo.

He would never forget the first time he saw her zanpakto in action.

_Eleventh Division…._

_Renji kept a scowl on his lips at the thought of what kind of 'lessons' he would have today with the Dragon. He didn't get to ponder too much. He halted outside Eleventh's dojo, arching an eyebrow at the shouts coming from within._

"_Dang it, Kenpachi!"_

"_Woman, I'm not finished!"_

_There was an audible crack._

"_AGH!" _

_Renji blinked as the captain of the Eleventh Division went soaring through the dojo's door. The spiky haired male skidded on his feet with a chuckle, murderous grin splitting his features as he ignored the small stream of blood that dripped from his nose. _

_A sweat drop ran down the student's forehead, watching Kenpachi's lieutenant step over the debris, cradling her arm to her chest with a scowl marring her lips._

"_T__aichou_,"_ Her voice warned, narrowing her brown eyes at her captain as he slipped his sword from its sheath._

"_Draw your weapon, woman."_

_It wasn't a request._

_Kiyo released a short growl from stiff lips, drawing her zanpakto with her good arm. It didn't look special. It was just a normal katana, with a golden hilt and bright yellow wrapping on the handle. It wasn't anything to ogle at. In two blurs the two met in a booming clang, slashing, and dodging. Watching them fight always seemed like a choreographed dance around the other. They seemed so in sync with the other's thoughts that they already predicted what they would do._

_Kiyo broke that cycle. _

_Dark storm clouds seemed to have gathered in the sky, flashes of brilliant lightning illuminating the masses. The wind picked up, tossing her freed purple hair and whipping it around. What stood out most was the choking reiatsu that filled the air, almost bringing bystanders to their knees from the pressure._

_She pointed her katana at the smirking taichou, and growled out, "Strike Inazuma."_

_A crackling bolt of yellow lightning shot down from the skies, hit the gleaming blade of the katana, and collided with the taichou._

_Calmly she sheathed her sword, glancing at the man sprawled on the ground that lifted his head to snarl at her. "That was a cheap shot, Kiyo, using paralysis so you can run."_

_She smirked, "So was breaking my arm."_

_Kenpachi cracked a sadistic smirk, waiting for the paralysis to stop freezing his muscles in place. "When I get up woman, and catch you, I'll do more than break your arm."_

_An almost gentle look crossed the lieutenant's features, her pink, blood caked lips turning upward in a small smile, "I look forward to it, taichou."_

_When The Dragon Lady turned, she spotted Renji with his jaw dropped, staring at them like they were insane. Kiyo just scowled, "Oi! Abarai! Get back to the academy!"_

_Even with a broken arm she still lashed out._

_A tic mark appeared on the student's forehead, scowling at the female as he cursed her a thousand times over; all while walking back to the academy._

* * *

When he graduated from Shino Academy he had been assigned to the Fifth Division. That had surprised and slightly angered him.

He would never admit that he had thought a certain lieutenant would fight to get him in her division.

It surprised him when only a small amount of time had passed and he was transferred to the Eleventh.

_Eleventh Division…_

_Outside the seemingly calm division a loud explosion rocked the dojo._

"_AI! Ikkaku! Abarai!"A woman boomed, causing the structure to rock once again._

_Two Shinigami were the unceremoniously thrown through the dojo's doors, and skid across the ground. Standing in the gaping hole stood their furious lieutenant. She was practically breathing fire at the pair, hand twitching toward Inazuma while a tic mark pulsed on her red forehead._

_The Shinigami flinched backward at the heated glares._

_Her brown eyes darkened into black slits, hissing dangerously, "I dare either of you to try and step foot in your sleeping quarters tonight." Then she turned her back to the two and made her way back into the dojo, "Oi! Who said you runts could stop training?"_

_The scrambles of the feet could be heard, followed by many, "Yes, lieutenant!"_

_Renji scowled, whacking the bald man upside his shiny head, "Way to go cue ball! Now we have to sleep outside!"_

"_Get over it pineapple! You're the one that called her Dragon Lady to her face!"_

"_Madarame! Abarai!"_

_The pair flinched and both grumbled lowly under their breaths._

* * *

Who would have thought that by throwing the two Shinigami out together Kiyo had introduced future friends?

They both had a common goal in mind. Drive their lieutenant insane without getting slaughtered.

Easier said than done.

_Eleventh Division…Captain's Office.._

_Kiyo yawned deeply, rubbing her tired eyes with the palm of her hand as she stared at the large amounts of paperwork that decorated her captain's desk. He would rather be fighting then signing off on this stuff, so that left the duty to the purplette. After signing off on a report given to her by a small squad that had went to the human world over Hollow appearances, she smirked at the next awaiting form._

_It was actually more of a medical report._

_Her amused brown eyes glanced upward at the heavily bandaged duo of Ikkaku and Renji, smirking at the glares they sent her. "Hm, now what to put?"_

"_How about taichou punching us into a crater?" Renji glowered, his upper lip curling slightly and the snicker his superior emitted. _

"_Nah, I'll just say you tripped or something."_

"_I tripped and broke my nose and right arm!" Ikkaku growled out, eyebrow twitching irritably. But, the seriousness of the statement became nasal, only making the female snort with laughter._

_Kiyo sighed, amusement still clear on her features, "You big babies, taichou didn't hurt you that badly. I told him to take it easy on you."_

"_After you told him we wanted to fight him!"_

"_Details, details."_

"_OI!"_

"_Next time, don't tee-pee my sleeping quarters."_

* * *

Out of all the memories of the Dragon Lady there was one that was actually semi-pleasant.

_Eleventh Division….._

_Kiyo sat Indian style on the division's wooden floors. Her brown eyes took in the orange sky and yellow sun, taking a long draw from her pipe, and released the nicotine tainted air from her damaged lungs. There was a sort of saddened glint in the fiery female's gaze, making no movement to ecknowledge the approaching footsteps and familiar reiatsu signature. She simply released another puff of toxic air, and listened to him sit next to her stiffly._

"_How's your nose?" She questioned calmly, never taking her sight off the colorful sky._

_Renji grunted, scrunching his nose at the mention, "Fourth healed it up."_

_Kiyo nodded silently, drawing in more of the damaging chemicals, releasing the puff of grey from her pink lips. "Serves you right for trying to surprise me."_

_At that the red head rolled his eyes, throwing the woman a small glare before sighing deeply. "I heard you're leaving for the human world tonight with a team to take care of some Hollows."_

"_You're not going Abarai," The purplette breathed, hearing a grunt come from her left. "You're needed here." Another breath filled with smoke she noted, "Work on your Kido some more, while I'm gone. I expect you to give me a run for my money."_

_He growled lightly at the smaller superior, "Why Kido? Shouldn't I be practicing my swordsmanship, since I'm in the Eleventh? Why always Kido?"_

_Her chuckle confused him. Kiyo looked down at the pipe between her delicate, calloused fingers with a soft gaze, "You're swordsmanship is excellent, Abarai, frankly it's better then mine. You would give me a work out if it came down to solely that." Another sigh, and another smirk, "But, you're Kido sucks. An academy student could do better."_

"_OI!"_

_Kiyo's sharp glare didn't make his scowl vanish, "You need to be well rounded. Kido can be a valuable tool in battle, if you're capable of wielding it properly, which you're not. Do you know why I'm Kenpachi-taichou's lieutenant?"_

_Renji blinked at the question. He shrugged with an annoyed sigh, "Why?"_

_"Because I balance him out." __The red head glanced at the musing woman out of the corner of his eye she continued. "He can't perform Kido to save his life. I have...," Her nose scrunched up with a small smirk, "Er..adequate swordsmanship, but can do Kido. We balance each other. We're strong where the other's weak, and because of that we make team." A rueful chuckle left her lips, shaking her head, "Even if he does ambush me so often."_

_Renji's annoyed tone cut through the atmosphere, "I still don't see why-"_

_"Dang it, Abarai!" She hissed, brown eyes hardening as she glared, "I haven't spent the past five years teaching you this crap for fun!"_

"_Why me?"_

_The serious question had thrown the lieutenant of guard, clearly by the widening of her brown eyes and the way her lips parted; all traces of fury gone from her features. _

_The Dragon swiftly regained her composure, realizing her slip up, "You were the only one who didn't run away from a challenge. That's why." Slowly the purple haired woman got to her feet with the sight of blackness taking over the sky, and sighed, "I won't be around forever Abarai, and someone will need to be there to fill the space. I guess, you could say, I'm teaching you so you can be a better lieutenant then I'll ever be." _

_Renji's hard gaze softened at the statement and watched her retreating back,"Bye, Uchida-fukutaichou."_

_Without a glance backward she waved over her shoulder, a smile pulling at her lips, "Don't wait up, Renji."_

* * *

That had been the first time she used his first name and the last time he ever saw Kiyo Uchida.

She had died that night.

Kenpachi found her replacement not long after her death, but still kept a small, dusty photo on his shelf of his former lieutenant and himself. Renji caught a glance of a small lightning bolt that had been embroidered on the inside of Kenpachi's haori with the initials K. U. underneath. He had merely remained silent when questioned about the new decoration.

That had been a century or two ago, and now the hot headed red head was posing as a student at Karakura High School, the same town that Kiyo had gone to the night she died.

Renji shuffled into gym class casually, not concerned with physical activities. He was a Shinigami, so naturally he shouldn't have difficulty performing some simple human exercises. That's not what paused him in his steps and made his blood run cold in his veins. Ikkaku ran into said pineapple with a growl.

"Oi, Renji! What's the big idea?"

The male merely gestured to the sidelines where several girls were sitting on the bench, chatting away.

"So what, it's a bunch of…." The word's died on his lips at the sight of purple haired girl, chuckling along with the others. "There's no way that's.."

"Abarai! Madarame! Get a move on!" The coach roared, sending the two males into the locker room.

A role call outside provided the girl's name to be Kioko Takagi, a new student at Karakura High School. She did give off some reiatsu, though it was barely a quarter of what the fierce lieutenant's had been. She had the same brown eyes, that seemed soft and caring now, and her face void of the nasty scar. Tobacco didn't cling to her scent, but rather cherry blossoms. The one thing that had confirmed Ikkaku and Renji's suspicions was the birthmark that resembled a dragon on her bicep.

She was the reincarnation of none other than Kiyo Uchida, void of memories from her Shinigami filled past, as was normal for these matters. For a moment, Renji thought she wouldn't be anything like the former fire breather but….

"Oi! Baldy, Pineapple, watcha starin at?"

Nevermind...

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**If you want me to expand, say so, I have a few ideas for something next :)**


	2. Chapter 2

This had to be karma coming back to haunt him. Maybe, he had done something so horrible in his blurry, human past that he deserved this kind of torture. Renji remained rigid in his seat, shoulders stiffened, and jaw squared. Out of the corner of his eye he kept monitoring the lavender haired human's movements and expressions, watching for any indication of….something. Just to tell him that she was actually Kiyo. That Kiyo hadn't died that night. That she would be waiting on him back at Soul Society. He could practically still visualize her leaning against the dojo's doors with her usual relaxed demeanor, a scowl marring her lips as she caught sight of his crimson red hair, and called him a slacker for being late for his much needed lessons.

He shook his head, running a calloused palm over his features. Yep, after years of hanging out with a bunch of nut jobs he had finally lost his mind.

He never had put much thought into Kiyo's death, and lack of presence, until this girl practically shoved it in his face with her eerie resemblance to the deceased lieutenant. Sure, he had missed her, but he never put too much into it after that.

Despite excruciating effort, he could still remember that morning. The morning he woke up to discover she was dead….

_Eleventh Division…._

_The scowl imprinted on the young Shinigami's lips hadn't wavered. His footsteps silently colliding with the floor boards lining the well used pathways. It was hardly dawn. The sun barely even peaking over the horizon, and its golden rays just beginning to stream upon the Division's quarters. It illuminated the darkened landscape, and shattered the inky black shadows that were creeping along the ground._

_Renji glanced up at the pinkening sky, scratching the back of his head in consideration. The thought that crossed his mind hand his palm connecting with his forehead. He had gotten up early and had automatically begun to head to the dojo to meet up with Kiyo. He didn't even know if she had returned yet!_

"_Yo, Renji!" _

_His brown eyes glanced up at the familiar voice, spotting a casual Ikkaku with his zanpakto slung over his shoulders, and his bald head gleaming. Renji snorted, covering his eyes,"Oi, Ikkaku cover that up will ya? You're gonna blind half the division with that bald head of yours!"_

_The Shinigami scowled, "Shut it, pineapple! I came to tell ya that Kenpachi-taichou wants to meet with the squad in ten."_

_That had the red head scratching his head, "Really? Taichou's not big on meetings. Ya sure it's not Kiyo who called it?"_

"_Am I sure? HE PRACTICALLY SLICED ME IN HALF HIMSELF!"_

_Renji rolled his eyes at the outburst, crossing his arms sternly across his chest as his friend wound down enough. Suddenly, Ikkaku got an amused look across his features. A goofy grin morphed his lips, and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Wait a minute…did you just call the Dragon, Kiyo?"_

"_My mistake," He ground out sharply, not liking that smirk that he was giving off. His brown eyes narrowed and teeth gritting in annoyance, "I'll be at the meeting, cue ball, so scram. I gotta find the fire breather for my Kido lessons."_

"_Good luck, no one's seen her." The still highly amused man snorted, adjusting his grip on his sword. "She didn't call in either from her mission, so it probably just ended up being a bigger hoard than expected." Ikkaku eyed his friend momentarily before adding, "I would enjoy the down time. We both know she is gonna smack you around when she gets back."_

_The pineapple shrugged neutrally, "Ya get used to it, see ya."_

_He zipped away before Ikkaku could jab him anymore about his slip of the tongue. Then, why did he feel warmth spreading over his cheeks, despite the more then prominent scowl that scared off more than a few newbies._

…_._

_Renji had marched the entire way to the lieutenant's sleeping quarters. She, unlike Kenpachi, lived only a hall away from the squad members. The captain did offer her a room in his spacious home, but the rent was the right to break at least three of her bones a week._

_The fire that burned within his chocolate eyes could make any Hollow quake. That fire extinguished when he stood outside a door with 'Lieutenant Kiyo Uchida' on the name plate. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he stared at the sliding door. With a deep breath, he connected his knuckles with the smooth surface, and knocked three times._

_Nothing, but silence._

_His eyebrow arched, normally she would have already flung the door open, and 'Bakudo 1: Sai' him to the ground. "Erm…Uchida-san!" Silence, eerie, hair raising, silence was all that met his ears. "Fukutaichou!" Still nothing. Cautiously, his fingers wrapped around the handle, and thrusted the door open wide, "Kiyo?" _

_Her bed was spotlessly made, and there were no signs of her ever being there. Usually, her dirty uniform stained with blood and dirt would be strewn across the floor, and she would have been staring at him with sleep in her big, brown eyes with a tic mark pulsating on her forehead._

_But, she wasn't there._

…_.._

_He searched the grounds relentlessly. He visited other divisions, asking if she had dropped in at any point. No one had seen the lieutenant. _

_With an irritated aura to him, Renji vowed to Kido her to the ground for not meeting him, or for even sending word to him from the human world. That thought made him pause in his noisy pursuit to the meeting. His brown eyes bore into the wooden floor, tracing over the wood's grain designs while in thought. _

_Why did he expect her to send word to him, when she hadn't even checked in with her captain?_

_A huge sigh escaped him, running his calloused palm over his smirking face, and continued to make his way to the meeting. He would definitely need to talk to her when she returned._

_When he slid the dojo's door open, every eye turned to him. Kenpachi's weakened glare still sent shivers down his spine, but the usual feisty aura missing had the pineapple curious. Silently, he took his seat next to Ikkaku and Yumichika. His brown eyes scanned the dojo, looking for signs of the lavender haired female, and found none._

"_You know what this is over?" He muttered to his two companions._

_Ikkaku shrugged, and sighed, "Probably about new training techniques." Ikkaku's casual expression soon turned bitter, "I overheard him and Dragon discussing."_

_Yumichika scanned the room for said female, and arched an eyebrow, "Speaking of the dazzling beauty-"_

_The bald Shinigami snorted rather loudly, holding his gut with restrained laughter, "The Dragon Lady a 'dazzling beauty'? Are you drunk? Have you seen her scars? The woman even limps!"_

_The feathered Shinigami flinched back, looking appalled, "Scars?"_

_"Yeah, how have you not noticed? There's one going across her stomach, and one on her fac-" __A sharp smack to the back of his head silenced the man with a resounding 'pop'. The shiny headed man's forehead brandished a tic mark, glowering at the scowling red head, "Oi! What's your problem?"_

"_She got those wounds fighting, idiot, there's nothing wrong with that." Ikkaku and Yumichika both stared dumbfounded at the scowling Shinigami. "What?"_

"_Are you sick? First, you call her by her first name, and now you're defending her?" Ikkaku's upper lip curled, grabbing his companion by the shoulders, and began shaking him roughly, "Snap out of it!"_

_Renji's fist connected with his jaw with another 'pop', as he snarled, "Stop shaking me you, baka! I'm fine!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Kenpachi roared, effectively snapping everyone's attention to the front. All eyes stared at the fearsome captain, whose maniacal grin was seemingly missing, and his usual brawling air displaced._

_It made Renji weary._

_Kenpachi looked sort of out of place, shifting from foot to foot. Normally, Kiyo was the one who handled meetings, since they required minimum to no physical violence. The captain simply wasn't interested. If he did attend, he always had her on his right. Her arms would be crossed under her chest, and lips remaining in a neutral line. Now, there was nothing but an empty space._

_The captain kept his voice strong and shoulders squared, staring down his silent and attentive squad with a purpose in his eye. "There's gonna be some changes around here."_

_Ikkaku snorted under his breath, "More fighting," he murmured. _

_Kenpachi's glare swiftly silenced the man. "As all of you know, your lieutenant went to the human world last night with five men accompanying her. There were some bothersome Hollows causing a mess down there." Kenpachi's gaze swept over the rows of men, all looking at him in confusion. "Last night..," He paused as he took another breath,"There were people killed." _

_The silence in the room now wasn't forced. It was from shock and curiosity. Renji slowly felt his heart increasing in rhythm and hands fisting at his sides, his eyebrows furrowed at the way Kenpachi ran a hand over his features. "All of our men were killed," His gaze landed directly on Renji, "Including Lieutenant Kiyo Uchida." The words seemed like they were made out acid. _

_Renji gazed down at his lap, and squeezed his eyes shut, silently hoping this wasn't real. This had to be a bad dream._

_The captain straightened his shoulders and continued, despite the painful expression that flickered in his eye, "They all died valiantly, and with a fighter's honor. The Hollows were dealt with and the humans were spared. You're dismissed." _

_Slowly everyone filtered from the dojo, stunned into silence, that any of their fighters, especially the Dragon had died. Ikkaku glanced at his silent companion, and offered him a pat on the shoulder as he and Yumichika departed._

_Renji's teeth drove into the skin of his cheek, shoulders stiffened, and teeth grounding against each other. This wasn't a bad dream….She wasn't…his eyes tightened, and knuckles turned white._

_The silent footsteps alerted him to his captain standing before him, with a white bundle in his hand._

"_She was saving this for you," He informed, handing the item to the stricken Shinigami. "We both know that if she was here," Kenpachi almost flinched, almost, "She would smack you to the other side of the room if you let this affect your duties." _

_No other words of solace were offered from the captain, departing the room with only the silent chime of jingling bells to fill the air._

_Renji's brown eyes took in the bundle, slowly unwrapping its crude twinning around the object it concealed. He could tell Kiyo had wrapped it, judging by its lack of cosmetic appeal. A rueful chuckle left his lips, lifting the simple leather string with a single charm attached. The leather strip was thin and black, dangling from a small silver hoop was a wooden pineapple painted red. Turning the token over in his calloused fingers drew attention to the rough textured back, flipping the ornament over he found it read simply, 'Pineapple-san, newest lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Fr. Kiyo U.'_

_Easily he slid the string around his neck and tucked it into his robes, allowing his saddened brown eyes to gaze at the furthest wall with a sharp determined edge._

_She was gone._

_And he would make her proud._

* * *

Renji rested his head on his palm, gazing at the chalk board with little interest. His senses still stretched out to the look alike, but currently his attention settled on the smooth textured charm, resting underneath his button up shirt against his skin.

He had done it, though. He had become lieutenant of the Sixth Division, a division that he knew Kiyo respected, and he had earned his necklace.

The memories, the memories that made him smirk and chuckle were the ones he cherished. The ones where she had been more than his superior, and had shown in her, own unique way, that she cared.

_Gotei 13…_

_It had come out of nowhere. An attack intent on harm from a captain he hardly knew. The only warning given was the crackling reiatsu that emanated in the air thickly. The captain of the tenth, Danno Shisuke. His black eyes and matching air was enough to make chills run up anyone's spines._

_The clang of swords, and smoke filled air swirled ominously in the atmosphere. There were several craters embedded in the surface of the ground, each from the red head's dodging talents._

_The sharp sting of the blade slicing his skin was one he was familiar with, and it was easily forgotten as his blood discolored the earth. He was ready to strike back._

_Danno swung his blade downward and it met another. Renji blinked momentarily, staring up from his new position on the ground, and noted a familiar head of purple hair and golden hilted sword. She had pushed him down! The scowl on his features was definitely prominent, until he noted Kiyo's expression._

_He had never seen Kiyo look so…..furious. Her upper lip curled maliciously, defiantly pushing against their interlocked blades. "This matter doesn't concern you, Kiyo." Danno gritted, slashing his zanpakto away from hers, a scowl imprinted on his features. _

_Renji watched her muscles coil under her skin. Her brown eyes flashed angrily, zanpakto still pointed at the superior and white teeth gnashed together. "If it concerns him, then it concerns me, Danno." Her gaze narrowed, tightened her grip on her lethal sword, "As lieutenant of the Eleventh Division," She jerked her head towards the still puzzled Shinigami, "Bone head over there is under my protection." Kiyo's lips thinned, leaning dangerously close to the taichou, "Which extends to captains attacking without cause."_

_Danno seemed to be considering her words. His lips situated in a neutral line as he appraised the female's slim form that was hardened with muscle under the skin. By all appearances she didn't look threatening in the least, until you looked at her well known stance and burning chocolate eyes._

"_You haven't changed, since the academy. Still ignorant to others feelings," At this the man scowled, eyes flashing over to Renji, "Still cold as ice."_

_Kiyo snarled, "There's no place for feelings in battle, Danno." The tip of her zanpakto inched closer to the captain's neck, "I suggest you leave, before I show you one emotion you wish you wouldn't see from me."_

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_It's a promise, baka. Learn the difference."_

_Shisuke's gaze flashed over to the red headed Shinigami, smirking in revelation as he returned his attention to lieutenant. "You care for the runt, don't you?"_

_In a flash of purple her blade swung downward onto his, pushing the captain backward. His feet drove into the soil from the force her push had, scowling as she slashed at the side, only to nick his haori. Shisuke swung at her feet and she vanished, reappearing behind him in a flash. The battle wore on; minor cuts and slashes being exchanged, until it was ended._

"_Hado 4: Byakurai!"_

_As Danno struck out to hit her with his sword the lightning clashed with his form, knocking him unconscious as he fell to the ground in a heap._

_Kiyo sneered, turning her head to the side to spit out a mouth full of crimson as she sheathed her blade, "Still partially blind on the left side," Her brown eyes softened momentarily at her former companion's still body, before turning sharply to Renji, "At least you can perform one spell correctly." Her fingers ran through her purple locks frustratingly, eyeing him, "That was stupid. He could have gotten you, but…..thanks."_

_He had to blink once again, filtering that one simple word for sarcasm or malice. There wasn't any. A smirk appeared on his lips, looking down at the lieutenant rather smugly, "So, you got a soft spot for me."_

_Her fist lashed out and socked him straight in the gut, doubling the Shinigami over as the air rushed from his lungs painfully. He winced at the force as he felt her warm lips brush against his ear gently, "Shut up, Abarai. You get to take him to the Fourth." _

_Red flooded his face, turning to look at her incredulously. She was gone. He growled under his breath, wincing slightly at the pain still radiating in his torso as he made his way over to the captain, cursing the purplette with every breath._

…_..Shino Academy…One week later..._

_Out of some compulsion, he had decided to accompany her to the academy to see if there were any potential squad members within their ranks. They remained still against the wall, observing the Shinigami in training spar with one another with wooden swords. _

_Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he was glad he came with her. On the other side of her perfectly composed, still form was Danno Shisuke. He was scouting potentials for the tenth, but the way he would glance at the fierce lieutenant made Renji know there was another motive._

_The tension remained thick between the two males, looking over the purplette's head to glare at the other heatedly. _

"_Cut it out you two. Don't make me slaughter you in front of the kiddies," She breathed collectively, a tic mark pulsating on her temple, observing one kid in particular._

_Renji snorted, "That didn't stop you and taichou from tearing up the courtyard."_

_A sharp elbow to the side was enough to silence him with a hiss. Rubbing his now injured side he watched with narrowed eyes as Danno rested his hand on the female's back, "Reminds me of our academy days, doesn't it you, Kiyo?"_

_Renji muffled a snort of laughter when she grabbed his hand and twisted it, until the captain yanked the appendage out of her lethal grip. "Keep your hands to yourself, Shisuke. You're not on my top ten 'buddy' list at the moment."_

"_Never was," He growled out, crossing his well formed arms over his chest._

"_Let's keep it that way then."_

_Realization dawned on the pineapple's features, failing to hide a smirk as he realized the motive the captain had when he attacked him. It was well known that he was being trained by the Dragon, many wondered why he was even living, but Danno must have caught wind. The knowledge of this had a sense of accomplishment building in the male's ego, glancing at the ever stoic woman at his side._

"_Kiyo-"_

"_Zip it, Danno. You knew what you were doing."_

_The male sneered bitterly, turning his eyes forward, "Guess its true then." He paused, giving a quick glimpse at the pineapple, "That he managed to somehow weasel his way-"_

"_Shisuke, if you don't shut up I'm gonna give these kids a personal demonstration of how Bankai works." She snapped acidly, hand already twitching towards Inazuma. "Or," She had a devilish smirk crossing her lips, "I can get that Hitsugaya kid on you."A chuckle left her at the outrage clear on the captain's features, seeing the white haired fighter she gestured to, "You better watch your back, Danno. He may take your title."_

_The onyx haired man scoffed, "I'd like to see him try and get my haori."_

* * *

Renji still cracked a smile at that. Hitsugaya had done just that.

Last time he heard anything about the former captain, he was still drowning his sorrows with sake.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this :) I'm considering doing some more chapters, viewing their relationship, and maybe have some from Kenpachi's perspective. So you may see more out of me :)**


End file.
